


perhaps it is to avoid some great sadness (한글 번역)

by translate_lala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, canon? never heard of it, steve rogers in yoga pants
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translate_lala/pseuds/translate_lala
Summary: 스티브: 인터넷 테스트를 해봤는데 결과가 나는 블랙 커피일거라더라고. 내 장점은 친절하고, 융통성 있고, 손이 덜 가는 거래.버키: 그리고 네 단점은 뭐라든들어와서 얼굴 보고 말하는 대신 문자로 구라같은 인터넷 테스트 가지고 자기 남자친구를 괴롭히는 게으름뱅이인 거?또는: 스티브가 인터넷 성격 테스트에 정말로 빠지고, 모두가 고통받고, 엄청난 감성꾸러기 스티브가 자기 남자친구를 얼마나 사랑하는지에 대해





	perhaps it is to avoid some great sadness (한글 번역)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibi/gifts).
  * A translation of [perhaps it is to avoid some great sadness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376445) by [onibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibi/pseuds/onibi). 



> 제목은 프랭크 오하라(frank o'hara)의 시 '날개 위에 잠들어'(sleeping on the wing)에서 따왔습니다 솔직히 그의 아름다운 시는 이 웃기는 픽에 어울리지 않지만 뭐 어때요  
> -onibi

**스티브** : 안녕 벜. 말해줄 게 있는데 뭐게?

 **버키** : 스티브 이게 무슨 지랄이야

너 지금 옆방에서 나한테 문자하는거야

왜

그냥 평범한 인간처럼 들어와서 나한테 얘기해

 **스티브** : 나 피곤해.

그리고 너 아직 뭔지 추측 안했어.

 **버키** : 그래 피곤하다는 걸로 땡이냐 이 게으름뱅아

 **스티브** : 버키이이이이.

 **버키** : 아 젠장 알겠어

뭔데, 스티브

그리고 감히 나한테 '그건 추측이 아닌데'하고 대답할 생각 하지마 왜냐면 나 벌써 니 헛짓거리에 질렸거든 지금

 **스티브** : 알겠어. 좋아. 뭐냐면...

내가 커피 한 잔이었다면 난 블랙이었을거야.

...

버키?

 **버키** : 스티브

지금 시발 무슨 얘기 하는 거야

 **스티브** : 인터넷 테스트를 해봤는데 결과가 나는 블랙 커피일거라더라고. 내 장점은 친절하고, 융통성 있고, 손이 덜 가는 거래.

 **버키** : 그리고 네 단점은 뭐라든

들어와서 얼굴 보고 말하는 대신 문자로 구라같은 인터넷 테스트 가지고 자기 남자친구를 괴롭히는 게으름뱅이인 거?

 **스티브** : 아니, 까탈스럽고 초조해 하는 거래.

 **버키** : 글쎄 그거 아무한테나 들어맞는 얘기지 않아

혹시 네가 웃는 건 좋아하고 슬픈 건 싫어한다고 말하진 않냐

아니면 한때 어려운 상황에 있었지만 결과적으로 잘 헤쳐나갔다고

아니면 네가 네 친구들을 사랑한다고

그리고 일이 네가 원하는 방향으로 안 풀리는 거는 싫어한다고

 **스티브** : 아니, 그런 말은 없어.

그리고 이거 모든 사람들에게 다 맞지는 않을 걸. 테스트에 답하면 그 답에 맞춰서 말해주는 거라구.

얼른, 너도 해봐!

https://www.blogthings.com/whatkindofcoffeeareyouquiz/

 **버키** : 오 와우 그래 좋아

난 거지같은 휴게소 커피래

 **스티브** : 벜.

그런 결과는 없어.

그리고 결과에 있더라 해도 그건 아닐 거야.

 **버키** : 아니 보니까 내가 어쩌다 시스템을 망쳤나봐 왜냐면 여기선 내가 그렇다고 하거든

내 장점은 내가 사람들을 깨워준다는 거야 왜냐 내가 주변에 있으면 사람들이 잠들기 무서워하니까

그리고 내 단점은 전부 다야

 **스티브** : 버키. 너 내가 지금 네가 하는 농담 거들 수 없는 거 알지.

난 네 모든 걸 사랑해. 너에겐 정말 많은 장점이 있어.

내가 마시고 싶은 커피는 너뿐이야.

 **버키** : 음 로저스

네가 해냈어

내가 살면서 받은 칭찬 중에 제일 이상한 칭찬을 해낸 걸 축하해

 **스티브** : 진짜야! 넌 맛있을 걸!

 **버키** : 좋아 이거 진짜 이상해지고 있거든

나 네가 나랑 플러팅하는 건지 장난치는 건지 아님 뭔지 헷갈리는데

 **스티브** : 네가 테스트를 해 보면 내가 좀 더 확실하게 말해줄 수 있을 것 같은데.

 **버키** : 나참 알겠어

좋아

보니까 난 아이리쉬 커피래

시발 이게 대체 무슨 의미야

뭘 암시하려는 거야

 **스티브** : 아, 아냐 벜. 이거 진짜 말 되는데.

왜냐면 너 정말 중독성있거든.

 **버키** : 이런 미친

하지마

 **스티브** : 깊고, 풍부한 맛에, 향이 진하고...

 **버키** : 그만해 세상에

나 진짜 너 때문에 부끄러워

 **스티브** : 핫하고, 크고, 세고...

 **버키** : 거기까지야 나 이제 가서 지금 당장 멈추게 할거야

 **스티브** : 그리고 넌 가는 걸 잚ㄹ너ㅏㅣㄴ어ㅏㅣㄹ너ㅣㅁㄴㄹㅇ.;ㄴㅁ

(*원래는 커피를 갈다 할 때 grind와 허리를 부빌 때 grind 가지고 하는 말장난)

 

 **브루스** : 어, 혹시 왜 스티브가 방금 제게 제가 죽으면 어떤 유령이 될 지 테스트를 냈는지 알아요?

저 약간 무서운데요

 **나타샤** : 와 세상에

그거 재밌네

 **브루스** : 왜인지는 알겠어요?

 **나타샤** : 전혀 모르겠는데 미안

그래서 당신 뭐였어

 **브루스** : 친절한 유령? 이라던데요?

 **나타샤** : 지루해ㅐㅐㅐㅐㅐㅐ

 **브루스** : 나빴어요, 나타샤.

 **나타샤** : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

이건 나야

유령인 널 봤을 때 내 반응

zzzZZZzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 

 **스티브** : 샘!

 **샘** : 스티브!

뭔일이야 친구

 **스티브** : 솔직하게 말하자면, 별 건 아냐.

세상을 구할 일이 없을 땐 가끔 좀 심심해져서.

 **샘** : 그래 뭐

취미같은 거 시작해보는 건 어때

내 말은 달리기 말고 왜냐면 달리기 하나가지고는 하루를 보내기 부족하니까

뜨개질 해본 적 있어? 꽤 카타르시스 있대

그리고 너 예전에 그림 그리지 않았던가

 **스티브** : 흐음...

아!

나 테스트 했었는데 내가 취미라면 요가였을 거래

 **샘** : 허

말 되는 것 같네

근데 왜 네가 취미였으면 인거야 네가 해볼 만한 취미는 이 아니라

 **스티브** : 왜냐하면 그런 방법으로 내가 어떤 사람인지 말해주는 거거든.

 **샘** : ??? 너 벌써 알고 있지 않냐

언제부터냐면, 뭐 알잖아

살아있을 때부터라든가

 **스티브** : 그렇지...

근데 가끔은 잘 모르겠어.

 **샘** : 무슨 뜻이야?

 **스티브** : 그냥 약간 알기 힘들 때도 있다는 거야.

이 세상에서는 내가 누군지 너무 모호해. 그래서 이런 이야길 들으면, 그래, 맞는 말일 거야, 그렇게 생각하게 돼. 실제로는 그렇지 않은 때까지도.

아무래도 난 한동안 내가 누구인지 바라보는 방법을 잊었던 것 같아. 약간이지만.

이렇게 나한테 뭐가 중요한지 다시 생각해 보는 거 좋더라. 이런 구체적인 생각들은 내가 누구인지 아는 것의 기초가 되주거든. 가끔 난 미쳐 돌아가는 세상 틈바구니에서 길을 잃은 느낌을 받아.

무슨 말인지 알겠어?

 **샘** : 그래, 이해 간다

 **스티브** : 그래서 난 아마 요가를 해볼까 싶어.

너도 테스트 해봐!

 **샘** : 난 괜찮아 친구

난 내가 누군지 정확히 알거든

게다가, 지금 당장 더 해야할 일을 늘리고 싶지가 않아

 **스티브** : 맞는 말이네.

나랑 요가 매트 사러 같이 가줄래?

 **샘** : 야. 당연하지

물어볼 필요도 없어

 

**토니 스타크가 시발 이게 뭐야 그룹을 생성했습니다.**

**토니** : 좋아 나 방금 캡이 요가하는 장면이랑 마주쳤는데 누구 설명해줄 사람????

딱 달라붙는 바지랑 뭐 그런거 전부 입고서 말야

 **나타샤** : 사진 보내봐

 **버키** : 꺼져 냇

그치만

내 말은

혹시 찍었으면

 **토니** : 찍을 시간도 없이 자리 떴어

그래서 누구 설명해줄 사람!?!?!

 **브루스** : 상관 없지 않나요? 아마 그냥 릴렉스해보려고 하는 거겠죠.

 **샘** : 걔 인터넷 성격 테스트 해가지고 자기가 요가라는 결과를 받았어

 **브루스** : 네? 그가 요가라구요?

 **버키** : 시발

또 이럴래

 **토니** : 뭐? 또????

또라니 무슨 소리야???

**버키가 대화창을 떠났습니다.**

 

 **버키** : 스티브

너 지금 테스트에서 시켜서 요가하는 거야

스티브

답장해

이미 그게 사실인거 알아

스티브

스티브

스티브

시발 어디간거야

스티브 

스티브 

스티브 

스티브 

스티브 

 **스티브** : 아 안녕, 벜. 미안, 나 방금 샤워하고 나왔어.

그리고 맞아, 나 테스트 때문에 요가 한거야. 좋더라.

 **버키** : 이거 점점 이상해지는데

 **스티브** : 정말? 글쎄, 난 요즘 잘 살고 있는데.

 **버키** : 진심으로

내 말은 젠장

너 진짜로 요가 바지랑 그런거 전부 샀어

 **스티브** : 어

 **버키** : 그래서

내말은

 **스티브** : 왜 그래, 버키?

혹시 어쩌면 내 요가 바지 보고 싶은 거야?

 **버키** : 꺼져

그리고 응 당연하지

 **스티브** : 좋아, 문제 없어.

일단 이 테스트부터 해봐.

https://www.blogthings.com/areyouwithyoursoulmatequiz/

 **버키** : 으어어어어어어어어어어어어어어

왜 이러는 거야

너 무슨 존재의 위기같은거 겪고 있어

 **스티브** : 평소보다 심하진 않아

얼른, 나 네가 우릴 소울메이트라고 생각하는지 알고 싶어.

 **버키** : 너 지금 무슨 아무 랜덤 테스트 웹사이트가 우릴 소울메이트라 생각하는지 알고 싶다는 거야

 **스티브** : 그래.

 **버키** : 우와

좋아

음

정말 미안해 스티브

봐

우리 말 그대로 1940년대부터 사귀었지

그렇지만

너한테 이런 말 하기 싫지만 정말 싫지만

이 웹사이트는

우리가 소울메이트가 아니라네

 **스티브** : 뭐?

내가 했을 땐 소울메이트라던데. 

 **버키** : 글쎄 친구 

관계란 건 일방통행이 아니거든

그리고 나는 틀림없이 내가 내 일생일대의 사랑과 사귀고 있다고 생각했는데

이 테스트는 다르게 생각하나봐

그러니 우리 헤어져야겠다

 **스티브** : 하. 하.

너 진지하게 대답했어?

 **버키** : 너 대체 어떻게 내가 이딴 걸 진지하게 대하길 바랄 수 있냐

 **스티브** : 글쎄, 모르지, 벜. 어쩌면 내가 너한테 부탁했으니까?

 **버키** : 뭐

있지 너 진짜로 나한테 화났어

우리 이거 때문에 진심으로 싸우진 않을거지 안 그래

 **스티브** : 아니, 안 싸울거야. 나 너한테 시비거는 거 아니야.

그냥 가끔 내가 너한테 하려는 말에 네가 조금 부정적으로 굴 때가 있다고 생각할 뿐이야.

 **버키** : 아

네가 그렇게 느끼는 줄은 몰랐어

미안해

 **스티브** : 괜찮아, 버키. 너한텐 모든 걸 농담처럼 받는 쪽이 더 쉽다는 거 알아. 그리고 난 그걸 사랑해. 왜냐면 난 널 사랑하니까.

 **버키** : 감성꾸러기

 **스티브** : 그래, 맞아.

하지만 난 그냥 가끔 진심을 담으려고 하는 거야. 어쩌면 내가 그걸 제대로 된 방법으로 전달을 못 하는 지도.

 **버키** : 괜찮아

네가 하는 건 그냥 다 괜찮아 넌 완벽해

쓸모 없는 놈은 나지

 **스티브** : 그런 소리 하지도 마, 버키.

내가 지금 가서 내가 널 사랑하는 부분에 대해서 목록 읊어주기 시작했으면 좋겠어?

마사지도 해주고?

 **버키** : ...어쩌면

 **스티브** : 좋아, 나 지금 갈게.

 **버키** : 스티브

 **스티브** : 응 버키?

 **버키** : 요가 바지 입고 와줄 수 있어

 **스티브** : ;)

 

**토니 스타크가 아니 진짜로 씨발 이게 뭐야 그룹을 생성하셨습니다.**

**토니** : 누구 왜 캡이 날 완전 비난하는 눈으로 바라보면서 '네가 허브차였으면 넌 시나몬이었을 거야'하고 말했는지 지금 당장 설명해줄 사람????

 **샘** : 너랑 유대감을 쌓으려고 한다고 생각해

 **토니** : 아니 저게 대체 무슨 소리인데.

 **브루스** : 저한테 시킨 테스트만큼 나쁘진 않은데요.

 **토니** : 테스트??? 나한텐 테스트 안 시켰어. 그냥 날더러 내가 시나몬 티였을거라고 말했지.

아니 그래서, 진짜 미친 저게 대체 무슨 소리인데??? 

 **브루스** : 따뜻하고 편안하다는 말일까요? 

 **버키** : 맛이 존나 별로고 아무도 널 안 좋아한다고 

 **클린트** : 우와 

무슨 일이 일어나는 중인거야 

 **나타샤** : 존나 못됐다 반즈 

 **브루스** : 난 시나몬 티 좋은 거 같은데요 

 **버키** : 징그럽다 좀 

나 왜 이 대화에 끼어있는 거지 난 헐크의 이상한 페티쉬에 대해서 듣기 싫어 

 **버키가 대화창을 떠났습니다.**  

 **토니** : 왜냐면 니는 걔 남자친구니까 그리고 

아, 좋아. 갔네. 

 **나타샤** : 하지만 맞는 말이야

아무도 시나몬 티는 안 좋아해

**토니 스타크가 대화창을 떠났습니다.**

 

 **샘** : 좋아 이거 뭐야 나 방금 당신이 어벤져스 멤버라면 테스트 해봤는데 너가 나왔다?

확인해봤는데 그래 나 결과에 있었거든

 **스티브** : 하하하. 웃기다!

난 냇이 나왔어. 버키한테도 시켜 봤는데, 토니가 나왔어.

 **샘** : 거참

그거 안 괜찮았을 것 같은데

 **스티브** : 그냥 웃어넘기더라

그거 알아? 내 생각엔 이 사람들 우릴 잘은 모르는 것 같아

 **샘** : 아마 그게 맞는 말일거야 로저스

 

 **버키** : 좋아 스티브

준비해

 **스티브** : 뭐? 버키, 너 저번엔 나한테 옆방에서 문자한다고 뭐라 하지 않았어?

너 말 그대로 문 너머로 보이거든.

 **버키** : 아니 들어봐 스티비 이거 중요한 거야

너한테 테스트 낼 거야

 **스티브** : 뭐?

어떤?

 **버키** : 그냥 대답이나 해 멍청아

좋아 질문 일번:

당신은 당신의 남자친구(버키)((반즈))(((나 말이야)))를 볼때 어떤 느낌을 받나요

a) 괜찮아

b) 멋져

c) 환상적이야

 **스티브** : 선택지가 꽤 한정적인데, 벜.

내가 널 제일 짜게 평가해봐도 "괜찮아"잖아.

 **버키** : 그러면 그게 답인거야

 **스티브** : 아니! 당연히 C지.

 **버키** : 좋아 잘됐네 다음 질문:

당신이 50년 뒤의 당신을 상상할 때, 당신 곁에는 누가 있나요

a) 나(버키)

b) 누군가 다른 개새끼

c) 아무도 없어 난 혼자 죽을거야

 **스티브** : A.

 **버키** : 좋아 마지막 질문

 **스티브** : 벌써? 문항 세 개는 온라인 테스트로는 그닥 표준적이지 않은데, 너도 알겠지만.

보통은 최소한 다섯 개라구.

 **버키** : 닥쳐 스티브 난 모든 규칙과 전통을 파괴할거야

아무도 날 멈출 수 없어

 **스티브** : 좋아 그럼, 계속해 봐.

 **버키** : 좋아 다음 문제야:

나랑 결혼해 줄래

a) 그래

b) 싫은데

c) 생각 좀 해보고

 **스티브** : 버키.

심리 테스트로 프로포즈하면 안 되지.

 **버키** : 싫다는 거야

 **스티브** : 아 진짜

 

 **샘** : 반즈, 첫째로 다시 한번 축하해

둘째로, 스티브가 말한거 진짜야? 너 진짜로 문자로 테스트 내서 청혼했어?

 **버키** : 어어어어 응

그랬던 것 같아

 **샘** : 거참 그거

너네한테 어울리네

 **버키** : 고마워

내 말은 정확히는 그 다음엔 걔가 완전 눈물 글썽한 눈으로 들어와서 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 나한테 청혼했긴 해

근데 그러니까 화가 나더라고 청혼하는 사람은 나였어야 했는데 그래서 나도 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 되물었지

그랬더니 걔가 날더러 내가 지금 바보같이 굴고 있다고 했고 난 아니 그건 너지 라고 했어

어쨌든 그래서 이게 우리의 로맨틱한 이야기야 나중에 손주들한테 말해줄 예정임

 **샘** : 거짓말 아닌데, 난 그거 꽤나 달달하다고 생각해

 **버키** : 그래

나도 그렇게 생각해

 

 **버키** : 있잖아 스티브

 **스티브** : 응, 벜?

네가 지금 바로 내 옆에 누워있다는 건 굳이 지적 안 할게.

 **버키** : 나 얘기하긴 너무 피곤해 알겠어

 **스티브** : 정말 누가 게으르단 건지.

 **버키** : 조용히 해

나 그냥 물어보고 싶어서 그래 어떻게 삼 주나 됐는데 나한테 한 번도 '당신이 남편이 된다면'이나 뭐 그런 헛소리 테스트 안 보내는 거야

 **스티브** : 어우우. 왜 그새 테스트에 정 들었어?

 **버키** : 아니

지금도 완전 시간낭비라고 생각해

그냥 놀라서 그래

너 내가 시발 무슨 콩인지 알아내도록 만들었었잖아

 **스티브** : 넌 그런 테스트 받을 필요 없어, 벜.

난 네 결과가 최고의 남편, 세상에서 제일 사랑스럽고 사랑해주는 남편, 언제까지나 내 옆에 있어줄 남편일 걸 알거든. 죽음이 우릴 갈라 놓을 때까지 말야.

 **버키** : 세상에

넌 진짜 감성꾸러기야

나도 널 너무 사랑해 이 말도 안되는 자식아

 **스티브** : 나도 사랑해, 벜

:)

 **버키** : :)

 **스티브** : https://www.blogthings.com/whatcoloroftherainbowareyouquiz/

 **버키** : 아 꺼져

 **스티브** : 잠깐만 버키, 그러지 말고!

넌 파랑색이라는 데 한표!

내가 제일 좋아하는 색깔이거든.

 **버키** : 나 간다

다른 사람이랑 결혼해

 **스티브** : 빨강색도 꽤 괜찮아. 어쩌면 넌 빨강색일지도.

 **버키** : 차단할게

 **스티브** : 안돼애애애

침대로 돌아와

버키 

버키 

버키 

버키 

버키 

버키 

버키 

벜 

벜 

버키 반즈 

뷰캐넌 반즈 

제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈 

ㅂ

ㅓ

ㅋ

ㅣ

 **버키** : 알겠어 돌아가면 되잖아 세상에 

넌 진짜 요구사항이 많은 놈이야 

그리고 기록을 위해 말해두는 건데, 나 파랑색일 거래 

그러니까 네가 맞았네 

멍청이 (*jerk) 

 **스티브** : 그럴 줄 알았지. 

내가 제일 좋아하는 색, 내가 제일 좋아하는 사람. 

 **버키** : 잠이나 자, 스티브 

 **스티브** : 알겠어. 잘자. 쪽쪽쪽쪽쪽쪽쪽쪽

 **버키** : 그냥 진짜로 키스해주면 되잖아

 **스티브** : 그렇네

자 여기

 **버키** : 멍청이

잘자

쪽

**Author's Note:**

> onibi님의 작품 perhaps it is to avoid some great sadness을 한글로 번역한 것입니다!!  
> 읽어보셨다면 [원작](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8376445)으로 가서 오른쪽 하단의 kudos를 눌러 주세요!!  
> -translate_lala


End file.
